1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceiling fan structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional ceiling fan in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 8 comprises a main shaft 61, a motor 60, a rotary disk 62, and a plurality of blades 63. The rotary disk 62 is rotated by the motor 61 so as to rotate the blades 63. However, each of the blades 63 has a fixed position and is rotated concentrically so that the direction of wind generated by rotation of the blades 63 is fixed and constant without variation, thereby decreasing the ventilating effect of the ceiling fan.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a ceiling fan structure comprising:
a central shaft;
a rotary disk rotatably mounted on a lower end of the central shaft;
at least two hanging fans each secured on the rotary disk to rotate therewith;
a conducting power set mounted between the central shaft and the rotary disk and including:
a conducting bushing secured on the central shaft and electrically connected to a power supply;
a support base secured on the rotary disk and located beside the conducting bushing so that the support base is rotated with the rotary disk about the conducting bushing; and
a plurality of conductors each secured on the support base to rotate therewith and each electrically contacting with the conducting bushing, each of the conductors electrically connected to the at least two hanging fans for supplying electric power to the at least two hanging fans; and
a rotation retaining set mounted between the central shaft and the rotary disk and including:
a gear secured on the central shaft;
a substantially U-shaped support bracket secured on the rotary disk to rotate therewith and having an upper support plate and a lower support plate;
a support axle mounted in the support bracket and located between the upper support plate and the lower support plate;
a reduction gear mounted on the support axle and meshing with the gear;
a rubbing block mounted on the support axle and urged between the reduction gear and the upper support plate of the support bracket; and
a spring mounted on the support axle and having a first end urged on the reduction gear and a second end urged on the lower support plate of the support bracket.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a ceiling fan structure comprising:
a central shaft;
a rotary disk rotatably mounted on the central shaft and including a pivot disk pivotally mounted on a lower end of the central shaft, and a pivot base secured on the pivot disk to rotate therewith;
a support bracket mounted on the rotary disk and including at least two pairs of opposite parallel support bars each having a first end and a second end, the first end secured to the pivot base of the rotary disk to rotate therewith, and at least two locking rings each rotatably and adjustably mounted between the second ends of two adjacent support bars to move therewith; and
at least two hanging fans each secured in the locking ring of the support bracket to move therewith.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a ceiling fan structure comprising:
a central shaft;
a rotary disk rotatably mounted on the central shaft and including a pivot disk pivotally mounted on a lower end of the central shaft, and a pivot base secured on the pivot disk to rotate therewith;
a support bracket mounted on the rotary disk and including at least two pairs of opposite parallel support bars each having a first end and a second end, the first end secured to the pivot base of the rotary disk to rotate therewith, and at least two locking rings each rotatably and adjustably mounted between the second ends of two adjacent support bars to move therewith;
at least two hanging fans each secured in the locking ring of the support bracket to move therewith;
a conducting power set mounted between the central shaft and the rotary disk and including:
a conducting bushing secured on the central shaft and electrically connected to a power supply;
a support base secured on the rotary disk and located beside the conducting bushing so that the support base is rotated with the rotary disk about the conducting bushing; and
a plurality of conductors each secured on the support base to rotate therewith and each electrically contacting with the conducting bushing, each of the conductors electrically connected to the at least two hanging fans for supplying electric power to the at least two hanging fans; and
a rotation retaining set mounted between the central shaft and the rotary disk and including:
a gear secured on the central shaft;
a substantially U-shaped support bracket secured on the rotary disk to rotate therewith and having an upper support plate and a lower support plate;
a support axle mounted in the support bracket and located between the upper support plate and the lower support plate;
a reduction gear mounted on the support axle and meshing with the gear;
a rubbing block mounted on the support axle and urged between the reduction gear and the upper support plate of the support bracket; and
a spring mounted on the support axle and having a first end urged on the reduction gear and a second end urged on the lower support plate of the support bracket.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.